waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Project Namespace
This is just a proposal here for project organization, but I would like to modify the naming system for the primary project "namespace" from "War of Legends Wiki" to simply "Legends". Supposedly one of the reasons why Wikia encourages you to use the full name of the wiki in the project namespace is to help pull in extra Google hits and other search engine hits into the wiki. I don't thing that is going to be particularly necessary in this particular case, and may even be counter-productive on project namespace pages as well. The Runescape Wiki certainly does very well for not using the term "Wiki" in its namespace, to give an example of where I think it may be unnecessary. I'd like to get this issue settled before we start creating numerous pages in this namespace. This is one of those issues that is very easy to "fix" while the project is just starting, but will be a major pain in the behind to do at a later time if we decide to change it. We don't need Wikia intervention to get this changed, and this is an issue we can decide upon right now. --Robert Horning 16:40, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Basic question: Should the project namespace be kept as "War of Legends Wiki", or should it be changed to simply "Legends"? Discussion Where is this and what problems does it cause? 16:56, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :For example: [[War_of_Legends_Wiki:Administrators|'War_of_Legends_Wiki:'Administrators]]. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:31, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I support, if Robert thinks it will be good, then it definitely will. But maybe be WOL namespace or something like that? 16:59, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I think another possibility is War_of_Legends: (i.e. without the Wiki). Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:31, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ah ok, if this change only affects the url of some pages, then I'd go for WoL: 17:59, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah but then capitalization can get pretty irritating tbh. 19:18, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::But without capitalization, I think of wol 19:43, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I like wol ::::Is there a way to do a mass redirect? Because then we can redirect wol to WoL. 19:58, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::One doesn't need to make redirects o_O I'm sure you're not gonna typ out http://waroflegends.wikia.com/wiki/WoL:Administrators or /wol:Administrators, you get directed to that page by clicking. 20:20, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I agree completely with ElfAnurin :::::Oh wait, you would typ wol:administrators in the search box and get there. But on the RuneScape wiki, runescape:administrators gets you to RuneScape:Administrators, no matter if you use capitalized letters or not. So I guess it doesn't matter if we use WoL when you are used to typ wol. I prefer WoL still ;-P 20:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah if thats correct, then i support WoL. 20:44, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Personally I have a strong preference for War_of_Legends: or War_of_Legends_Wiki:. We could use WoL: for redirects though - I think the RuneScape Wiki takes a similar approach here. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:52, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::If it can be redirected from WoL, then I would support War_of_Legends for the mainspace. I personally like it short and sweet. 22:35, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Namespace Changed Thanks for all of the feedback. The project namespace has been officially changed and is now War of Legends instead of War of Legends Wiki. I consider this discussion to now be closed. --Robert Horning 03:28, January 15, 2010 (UTC)